Sand Clock
}} The Sand Clock is a giant hourglass created by the Shadow to represent the time Peter Pan had remaining with his youth. Once the timer ran out, Pan would die. History 'Before the Curse' }} Malcolm and Rumplestiltskin travel to Neverland, a place the former used to visit in his dreams. However, Malcolm is soon disappointed when he finds out he's unable to fly, realizing that he'll need pixie dust to do so. He climbs a high tree in order to collect some dust from the flowers at the top, and whilst he's up there, he makes a deal with the island's only resident: the shadow. Rumple waits at the bottom, scared something terrible has happened to his father, but Malcolm soon returns, telling Rumple that he can't fly because he's not a boy. However, due to the deal he made with the shadow, he will be one soon, and leaving Rumple is the price for that. The shadow then takes Rumple away, causing the boy to drop his straw doll in the process, whilst Malcolm is turned young again by pixie dust, able to stay on Neverland for the rest of his days. Malcolm picks up his son's doll and decides to call his new self after the doll - Peter Pan. He then makes his way to the cave of Skull Rock, where the shadow shows him an hourglass and explains that it represents the magic that is providing Malcolm with youth, and when it runs out Peter Pan will die. The shadow adds that Malcolm broke the rules in trying to stay here forever, but he retorts that rules are meant to be broken and that he will find a way to live forever, because he believes. 'After the Curse' 'Season 3' }} Pan tends to Wendy, reminding Henry that only magic can save her, which only Henry can save if he truly believes. After Henry assures Pan that he does, Pan announces to the camp of Lost Boys that Henry is ready to fulfill his destiny. Pan and Henry then row out to Skull Rock, where Pan casts a protection spell behind them, before entering the cave with Henry. Once inside the cave, Pan shows Henry a giant hourglass, telling him that it shows how much magic is left in Neverland, and it is almost empty. Pan then briefly leaves Henry alone, saying he has something to take care of. Peter goes to see Rumple, knowing he would be able to get past his protection spell as he has no shadow. Pan asks why Gold hasn't told anybody who he really is and offers his son one last chance to move on and be together, reminding Rumple that he also abounded his son. But Rumple points out the difference: that he regretted his decision ever since. Gold then opens Pandora's Box, hoping to trap his father and save Henry, but Pan reveals that he switched it for a fake. He holds up the real box and traps his son inside. Pan returns to Henry, saying it is time to save magic and that he must literally give him the heart of the truest believer. Henry, knowing that all magic comes at a price, demands the true cost of giving away his heart, as Pan informs him it would mean Henry must stay in Neverland. Henry accepts this, knowing that heroes must make sacrifices and content with knowing his family would be proud of him, so Pan enchants his hand to allow him to remove his heart. But just as he is about to give his heart to Pan, Emma, Regina and Neal run up, warning Henry that Pan is lying. The three parents combined attempt to persuade the boy not to, but wanting to be a hero, Henry tells his parents that he loves them before putting his heart in Pan, sending a shock of magic through the land. As Pan grows more powerful, Henry collapses to the floor and his parents rush to his side in horror. Category:Items